


counting stars

by mikesfreckles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I do too, a lot of fluff, el loves his freckles, enjoy lol, fifteen?, i love them, i may drown in fluff, idk how old they are, im not sure what this is, mikes freckles, so cute i may die, they’re always gonna be my babies tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikesfreckles/pseuds/mikesfreckles
Summary: El can’t help but stare at Mike’s freckles. How could she not? The soft moonlight that poured onto his delicate features only brought them out more. She was absolutely entranced. And it’s not like she wanted to look away anytime soon.





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome to my first fanfic. it’s currently like 11:30 at night, and i’m still trying to figure out this whole ao3 thing, so if you see any mistakes, be sure to tell me so i can correct them.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy. i drowned a little while writing this.

El glanced over to check the time. 9-1-7. Hopper said he’d pick her up from Mike’s house at 8-4-5, but he must have gotten sidetracked. It wasn’t uncommon.

El sat closely next to Mike, leaning her head on his shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined, as they watched E.T. together. 

The movie was almost over. She knew this only because she’d seen the movie about one hundred other times. However, that didn’t bother her, considering that she was spending time with Mike. That’s all she cared about. 

She looked at the wall clock straight ahead of her once again. 9-2-0. El had been getting better at learning time, since Hopper was trying his best to teach her basic life skills that she didn’t know of. 

The movie ended after about two more minutes, and Mike turned off the TV. He turned to look at her, smiling. El knew he loved that movie quite a bit. 

After a moment, Mike breaks the comfortable silence by saying, “I always like to watch that movie. But, it’s always better watching it with you.”

El’s grin widened. “I like watching anything with you,” she replies quietly.

She then takes that moment to really absorb every single one of Mike’s features.

His dark eyes always managed to captivate her. His lips were so beautiful, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to kiss him right here, right now.

Mike’s curly, floppy, black hair. El was in love with his hair. If she had the choice, she’d just play with his hair all day. 

But, one of her favorite parts about him, were his freckles. 

Those freckles. So many freckles that lived on his pink cheeks like stars. El can’t help but stare at Mike’s freckles. How could she not? The soft moonlight that poured onto his delicate features only brought them out more. She was absolutely entranced. And it’s not like she wanted to look away anytime soon.

He noticed her staring, and he blushed, turning his light pink, freckled cheeks a darker shade. 

El decided to touch his face, in order to prevent him from feeling awkward (or any more than he already was). 

She very gently caressed his right cheek, tracing the freckles with her pointer finger. 

Mike cupped her face, and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, everything else melted away. El truly felt like she was floating. Like she had butterflies in her stomach (although she still wasn’t exactly sure what that phrase meant). 

As they finally pulled away, both were furiously blushing. 

“You like my freckles, huh?” Mike chuckled, his small laughter filling the empty basement. 

“I love them.” El says. She smiled brightly at his wide grin.

“I’ve never really thought they were, ya know, fitting, for me,” Mike shrugs.

“They fit you perfectly, Mike. Pretty.” El touches his cheek once again, and she feels his face light up at her touch. 

“Thanks, El.” Mike takes her hand off his face gently, and locks his fingers with hers. She smiles at his gesture.

Just before they were about to get lost in each other’s eyes again, Mike hears a loud knock, almost banging, on his front door. El sighs, knowing it’s most likely Hopper, here to whisk her away, back to her little secluded cabin, deep in the woods. 

El quickly gathers her belongings as Mike answers the door, and she eventually trudges up the stairs. Before she makes it to the top, she looks at the clock once again.

9-2-9. He’s late. But she’s not mad, only because she got to spend more time with Mike, her freckled, goofy, dork of a boyfriend.

She loves him. And his freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i don’t see many fanfics about mikes freckles, and it needs to change. so here i am, advocating for more freckle fanfics. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> anyhoo, i hope y’all enjoyed. it’s short but honestly i love them too much to care. feel free to leave feedback !


End file.
